1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor device capable of performing a positive voltage operation and a negative voltage operation and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the research and developments of semiconductor devices, the demands of high voltage semiconductor devices have rapidly increased. For example, metal oxide semiconductors, such as a lateral diffused MOSFET transistor (LDMOS), capable of withstanding a high voltage have drawn a lot of attention.
However, the manufacturing process as well as the structure of a LDMOS is critical to its operations and functions. Therefore, there is always a continuing need to provide an improved high voltage semiconductor device as well as the manufacturing process thereof.